A Lie
by ucherny
Summary: We all know how Kakashi coped with Obito's supposed death —by visiting the memorial stone for hours and using said boy's. . . strange excuses— but how about observing another character way of coping? If you looked into it closely, you would actually notice a few similarities. Oh, and what difference would throwing Team 7 in the picture make?


**A/N:** Well... This is the result of watching a lot of Obito AMVs, and having too much free time, of course.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **A Lie**

 **I**

* * *

A black haired girl hummed as she strolled to the village's main gates, eager to see her friends again. It has been a while since they last spent time with each other, she missed them dearly.

"Here for Minato's team again, Shiori-chan?"

Her head snapped to the hazel-eyed guard, with a polite smile in place, she nodded.

"I see you're still the guard, or is it just when Team Minato are out?"

He shrugged casually "Someone has to take the job, or else the village would be defenceless."

"True."

Turning her head to the front gates again, she looked for her precious people, a frown shaped her lips upon noticing that there was no team in sight, negative thoughts rushed in her head and worry started to to fill her heart.

Shaking her head, the girl chuckled at herself to escape the paranoia before it took place. Surely she is just early, as always. She remembers Minato's amused smile, Kakashi's annoyed deadpan and Rin's knowing look every time they arrive after her. She could never forget Obito's attempts to stop the paranoid habit of hers and the argument that follows after.

 _"You are late, Obito," Minato told him out of habit._

 _"Sorry sensei!" A sheepish smile. "You see, a black cat crossed my way.. They always say that black cats are cursed so I took the long way just in case."_

 _Clearly no one believed him, but Rin was still smiling._

 _"Are you saying that you fear black cats because of a childish rumour? Maa, it seems Kakashi has always been right about you."_

 _Obito's head turned to the owner of the clearly amused voice "Shiori! You are always way too early, even more so than Minato-sensei, you can't mock me." He huffed after folding his arms, trying hard not to let a grin break._

 _"At least her habit would not affect a mission, unlike yours."_

 _And there starts the argument between the two boys of Minato's team._

She was shaken out of the memory as a silver shock of hair neared the gates, closely followed by two other persons. Confused, the black-eyed shinobi scanned their group as they closed the space between them, entering the village. The lack of blue and orange made her heart sink.

She didn't want to think of that possibility. So, she let her feet lead her outside the gates, he probably is running late. Only a few more steps and her eyes would be able to catch him.

A hand placed firmly on her shoulder stopped her, though.

"He is not coming." Turning her whole body towards them, a million questions ran through her head as she took a careful look at their faces. Rin wasn't even looking at her in the eyes, but she could see trembling lips. Kakashi looked away in guilt as soon as he caught her eyes, only Minato, whose hand is still on her shoulder, is looking.

Her eyes stared at his own for a few seconds, before eventually losing their intensity; a weak chuckle escaped her throat "Never took you for the silly joking type, Minato-sensei."

But she knew; there was no trace of playfulness. And they are aware that she knew. Minato certainly knows a short-lived denial when he sees one. So, he shook his head, blue eyes holding heavy seriousness. That look was all her shoulders needed to drop in defeat, followed by irrational self-blame, causing her heart to sink even further.

She focused at the blue orbs again, searching for a guidance of some sort, but that was selfish of her. Because behind all the walls, there was a broken man who just lost one of his first students.

"Go rest, Shiori. We have to report to the Hokage."

It took her brain moments to realise what the words meant, and more to nod her head in response. Her body, though, didn't move an inch. Instead of forcing it to do so, she merely watched their backs as they took off. Because what if they slipped from her fingers, too?

She could feel a stare on her neck, but paid it no mind. Deciding to move, she chose a spot near the gates and sat. Said spot was in the opposite direction of the village's guards.

Maybe he would return if she waited all night.

Masao looked worriedly at the curled up child close to him, she hasn't moved a muscle since she was told about the Uchiha's death. He doesn't blame her for that, oh he doesn't. He knew exactly how it feels like to lose a precious person to the war, every shinobi does, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He didn't want to interfere, she needed to be by herself, but a warning was a must.

"Shiori-chan." He waited for a response.

Didn't get one.

But he continued on anyway "How about you go home, rest a little? Even I am leaving, it's late."

She didn't even move her head in his direction.

He sighed "Alright, but be careful."

And he left, because what else could be done?

 _It wouldn't have happened if you insisted to go with them_

'N-No! It wasn't my fault!'

 _You caused his death_

Her body shook violently

 _You are a failure_

Her heart started pounding, getting louder and louder with each going second, she could no longer hear the rustling of the leaves, nor is she aware of her surroundings anymore. Maybe she was alone.

 _You_ _ **are**_ _alone_

 _You are a sick joke of a friend_

'I don't deserve to be called a friend..'

 _Exactly. You are cursed._

Her hands flew to her head, pressing it in the hope of shutting up that thing.

"Shut up!" She gritted her teeth

Terrifyingly wide eyes looked around in panic, heartbeat increasing dramatically

"O-Obito?" Not a voice.

Not a voice other than the one inside her head. _It_ started cackling loudly.

 _Pathetic_

* * *

 **...I tried?**


End file.
